


And I Just Can't Wait for Love to Destroy Us

by thebatmandiaries



Series: I love you [1]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, i finished this at like 3 am, idk why...but i'm always writing fic early in the morning, minor homophobia by minor characters, no editing we post with a quick look over because why not, the fake dating au one person wanted and i wrote, the superkids are mentioned in the last chapter but that's it, there is clark/bruce but it's very much a background pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: To combat a homophobic boss and an uncaring department, Barry decides to fake date Hal. Hijinks and accidentally falling in love with your best friend ensue.





	1. I fell in love today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batofgoodintent (crownedcrusader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcrusader/gifts).



> Written for discord friend of mine, as they came up with idea. Hopefully its not terrible and they like it! 
> 
> Idk why I'm starting something else when I have "don't you know who I think I am" but alas, I really like this idea... 
> 
> Title from "Flawless" by the Neighbourhood.
> 
> Disclaimer: it's all DC babey.

“Listen, maybe next time, try not to be so obvious, huh?” One of the detectives said to the kid, getting up from the seat.

 

The kid looked completely shocked. Add to the split lip and black eyes, the kid made quite a picture.

 

The kid glared. “ _Try not to make it so obvious?_ ” The kid hissed. He let out a breath angrily. “Thanks for the advice,maybe I’ll try it next time.” 

 

The kid stalked away, glaring at the door as he walked out. 

 

Barry frowned, and turned to one of the detectives. “What was that about?”

 

The the detectives frowned and said, “That kid got jumped in one of the parks, apparently for being gay or something. I don’t know, I was on lunch.”

 

Barry frowned. “Is that it?” 

 

He walked to the aforementioned detective and asked him, “What was that about?”

 

The detective looked around to to Barry. “Oh, Allen, hey what are you doing here?Finally escaped from the lab?” 

 

Barry gave him an unimpressed look. “Hilarious, why was that kid here?”

 

The detective looked at him. “Just some gay kid that got jumped. I suggested he keep it on a down low for now on, so this incident doesn’t repeat itself.”

 

“You seriously said that to him.” 

 

“Yeah, what’s the problem? It’s the truth.” 

 

“Unbelievable.” 

 

He couldn’t believe it. He actually couldn’t actually believe it. This was a real thing that was happening in this day and age. 

 

Well, not really.

 

_This needed confronting, seriously._

 

He needed tp talk to the captain about this development. Surely the captain will see how this is not good. Not good, at all. 

 

* * *

 

“We are police officers, we should be making people safe, not convincing them to not come back.” Barry said to his captain, who he had finally caught.

 

“Last I checked, you were’t a police officer. Or were you wrangling for a change of careers?” The captain looked to him with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“No, I’m not. But there is a good chance that that kid will not be coming back again, and the job of this department is to make everyone feel safe. _Everyone_.”

 

“I’m sure we do. But, If I’m being honest here, no once else cares beside you, and I actually believe what the detective said was right. Openness has a price, this is one of them.”

 

Barry looked at the captain in disbelief. “Surely you don’t believe that?” 

 

“I do. Besides, if that kid really wanted help, he would have taken the advice the detective had given him.” 

 

“Okay Captain.” He turned to leave, “I have to head home, see you tomorrow.”

 

He left before he could endanger his job anymore. 

 

* * *

 

“It’s absolutely ridiculous Hal. I mean, _keep it on the down low_? What kind of bullshit advice is that?” Barry said to Hal as they walked to the Justice League meeting that day.

 

“Yeah, I agree, not good.” He said, walking with his phone in his hand. 

 

“Are you even listening to me?” 

 

“Yeah. Sure.” 

 

“Unbelievable.” He rolled his eyes fondly.

 

“Too bad you can’t shove it in your captions face.” Hal said, grabbing a seat at the meeting.

 

“Yeah.:

 

“Like if you were dating a dude or something.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Right as Hal was about to say something Batman walked in, followed by Superman. “Let’s begin the meeting.”

 

As Batman droned on and on about the meeting, Barry found himself distracted. What _wasn’t_ preventing him from shoving his non existent relationship into the captains face. Well, a dude for one.

 

_I’d need to get back into dating._

 

“-ash, Flash, Flash!” Hal waved his hand in front of his face.

 

“What, sorry. I was thinking.”

 

“Pay attention.” Batman said.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Something happened at work today that really bothered me. I’ll try and pay attention.” 

 

“Anyways…”

 

“Batman, let Flash talk about his problems. This league is for more than just work, it is for friendship too.” Superman turned to him.

 

“ _Superman_.” He glared at him.

 

“Batman.” Superman looked unbothered.

 

“Fine. Flash, what is bothering you. Tell me so we can get on with the meeting.”

 

“It’s nothing really, I’ll be fine. Let’s continue the meeting.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

* * *

 

  
“It’s ridiculous. I don’t even talk about my partner here, because I don’t want to deal with the ensuing drama.” Said another lab tech, examining a piece of evidence.

 

“Oh?” Barry looks up from what he is doing.

 

“Yeah, I don’t really mention my wife here. Just habit I guess. Considering me and you are the only ones who even remotely out.” She turned to him.

 

He turned to her, eye brows raised. “I’m sorry?”

 

“You know, that handsome man that picks you up sometimes? I don’t know if he’s your boyfriend or your husband, but I think it’s adorable.” She smiled.

 

Suddenly, he had a thought. 

 

“Oh, yeah, he’s actually my fiancé. We got engaged a bit ago. Had to keep it hush hush, obviously.”

 

“Yeah, the captain has not exactly made it like that, but definitely hasn’t discouraged it.” She shook her head. “It sucks, but what you do?”

 

He had a few ideas.

 

* * *

 

“You want me to what?” Hal asked Barry as they sat down for food, waiting for the rest of the league.

 

“Oh hey, Barry.” His coworker from earlier today showed up at the table. “How’re you?”

 

“Oh hey Sarah. I’m good. Is this your wife?” He pointed to the brown haired, dark skinned lady next to her. 

 

“Yep, this is Alex. Is this him?”

 

“Yep, this is Hal.” 

 

“Well, it was nice meeting you Hal and seeing you Barry. But Alex and I have to be going, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“See you.” 

 

They turned to the menu. “Fiancé, huh? I could stand to make a few people uncomfortable in the next while.”

 

Barry looked up. “Thanks Hal. I knew I could count on you.”

 

“No problem.” Hal smiled, a warm feeling bubbling up inside him. “So tell me why everyone coming here again?”

 

“Team building.” 

 

“Clark’s idea, right?”

 

“Yep.” 

 

“This will be interesting.” 

 

They saw the rest of the leagues members (minus Bruce, of course)and waved them over.

 

_I have no idea how this is going to work, but It_ _will_ _work._

 

_It has too._


	2. He planned ahead for a year (he said let's play it by ear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a dilemma on how to progress the plan with Hal, Clark tries to be a supportive friend, and Bruce crashes a banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is openly bisexual in this universe, may not be important to the story, just wanted you to know. also, I am, yet again, finished writing this at 2 am, so apologies for any mistakes I did not edit. Let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.

“So, we are officially married then?” Hal said, looking at his ring. It was a plain diamond ring, nothing remarkable. 

 

“ _Engaged_.” Barry said, looking in the ring display. “We are engaged.” 

 

“Okay. So we are officially _engaged_ , then?” Hal looked to Barry, who was pointing to the another non-nondescript ring.

 

“Yeah. We have a fundraiser tonight. Which, end up being the perfect place to unveil our engagement.” Barry paid for the ring, and they walked out of the store. 

 

They walked to the building they were meeting at, a small diner a few blocks away. “So when will your coworker be here?” 

 

He looked at his watch. “In about five minutes. Let’s get a seat.”

 

They took a booth and saw Sarah. “Hey Barry, Hey Hal. How’re you?” She smiled.

 

“I'm good, you?” Barry turned to her.

 

“How’s the wife?” Hal said, looking at the menu.

 

“Oh, she’s good. On a work trip.” Sarah put her phone and looked at Barry.

 

“Ah, well hopefully she comes back soon. So you had new information about the case you said?” 

 

Sarah looked up at Barry. “Yes! The victim was found to have…” 

 

Hal looked at Barry and Sarah deeply engrossed in talking about their latest case, a warm feeling (fondness) overtaking him. 

 

* * *

 

_After the meeting is over, Clark turned to Barry. Everyone had cleared out of the room, leaving only them._

 

_“Are you okay? You seemed really distracted during the meeting. Well, more than normal at least. I think Batman was about to blow a gasket.” Clark sat down next to him._

 

_Barry turned to him. “Just work trouble. I’m having problems with my coworkers and boss, nothing important.”_

 

_Clark frowned. “Is this because you and Hal are together?”_

 

_Barry whipped his head towards Clark. “What?”_

 

_Clark looked confused. “You and Hal, dating. Is that what your coworkers are bothering you about?”_

 

_‘Even Clark thought we were dating? What the hell?’_

 

_“No, um, something else. It is related to it though.”_

 

_“Oh. I’m sorry. I know how difficult it can be to traverse the murky waters of best-friends-turned-lovers.” Clark smiled ruefully._

 

_“Oh, was it difficult with Lois?” Barry turned to him. “You guys always seemed so..solid. Like nothing could break you apart.”_

 

_Clark looked off to the side. “…Yeah.”_

 

_“Oh, well, hopefully things get better. I have something in the works though, hopefully all goes as planned.” Barry looks at his finger, ‘that should probably contain a ring.’_

 

_‘First thing tomorrow.’ He thought. ‘I’ll have to get Hal up so he can actually go with me to choose the rings.”_

 

_“Alright, well you know how Batman is with me being late to monitor duty. I should go before his wrath is incurred. See you Barry.” And with that Clark was off._

 

_He sat there looking at the table, and then got up and left as well._

 

_He had a ring to shop for._

 

* * *

 

“So, this fundraiser…how fancy are we talking?” Hal muttered into the phone, looking at the clothes in his closet.

 

“Not quite black tie, but enough of a formal even to need to wear a suit. Barry spoke into the phone.

 

“Damn, I don’t even think I own a suit.” He frowned. Just then there was a knock at the door.,

 

“Hold on, someone is here.”

 

He opened the door to reveal it was Barry. Hal smiled, and hung up the phone. Barry was already wearing his tux, a simple black suit and white tie two piece suit.

 

He held another suit in his hand that looked exactly the same. 

 

“Get ready honey, I don’t want to be late.” Barry smirked.

 

Hal rolled his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

The ballroom was decorated very fancy for the fundraiser. Streamers covered the ceilings and the tables were covered with tablecloths and shiny silverware. Waiters milled around, fixing anything that was out of place. 

 

Champagne on a silver tray was carried around and people milled at the bar. 

 

A loud crash and everyone whipped their head toward the noise.

 

A very drunk Bruce Wayne stumbled away from the decorations that he knocked over. Both Hal and Barry looked toward each other in surprise. 

 

“Did you know Bruce was going to be here?” Barry turned to Hal.

 

“No. Did you?”

 

Bruce staggered over. And smiled. Barry shudders. Bruce smiling was wrong on every level. He grabbed Barry’s shoulder and said loudly, “Hello, pretty boy?”

 

Barry looked awkwardly to Hal. “Um, hi.”

 

People started walking away considering how loud Bruce’s voice was. As soon as everyone within hearing range left, Bruce turned serious.

 

“Yes. Clark told me you’re having problems. I wanted to know if they were going to effect the league in any way. “ Bruce let fo of Barry’s arm.

 

“Come on Bats, just admit you cared about Barry, not about whether or not the league would be effected.” Hal rolled his eyes.

 

Bruce carried on like Hal hadn’t spoken. “Plus I had a speaking conference a couple rooms away, figured I might as well stop in, seeing as you and Hal would be here.”

 

_At least one thing is normal._

 

Then he stopped and looked at Bruce. “Wait, Clark told you? This happened yesterday. When did he talk to you?” 

 

“Last night. Anyway am I to assume your little plan won’t interfere with both of your effectiveness of the league?”

 

Hal frowned. "Our what?”

 

“Flaunting your relationship to the captain and other detectives here to show that you don’t stand for their homophobic behavior?” Bruce raised his eye brows.

 

“Wait, why were you talking to Clark last night? I thought your shift started at five pm?” Barry looked to Bruce, why had pursed his lips in annoyance.

 

“It’s not important. Clark considers us friends so he calls to talk sometimes. Listen I need to go make a donation, it will be suspicious for Bruce Wayne to be talking to two nobodies all night.” Bruce staggered away the same way he arrived. 

 

Hal turned to Barry. “So that was weird right?”

 

“Oh definitely.” Barry saw the captain was unoccupied for the firs time this evening. “Come on. I want you to meet the captain before they serve dinner an everyone is seated.”

 

They walked over to the captain and the captain turned away from his wife, who seemed awfully unhappy at the moment, to Barry and Hal.

 

“Ah, Allen, how are you? Enjoying the banquet hall for our fundraiser?” The captain took a look at Hal. “And who, pray tell os your guest?” He smiled falsely.

 

“Oh.” Barry smiled at Hal, his ring glinting in the light, drawing the captains attention, a look of realization dawning over him. “This is my fiancé Hal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...is Clark having trouble with Lois or a certain Dark Knight as a paramour? You decide ;) (no seriously you decide and let me know, I will write what the people want.) 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos/comments/subscriptions, they mean a lot to me. Please leave a comment below to let me know what you thought. :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	3. He's enough for me, he's in love with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with the boss, everyone in JL finds out they are engaged and Barry realizing something that could cause problems for everyone (but specifically the JL.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double upload in one day? Me posting before 3 am? It's more likely than you think.

The next day at work, the captain hadn’t even spared him a glance. He had, in fact, actively avoided him.

 

He could hear the gossip spread around the department, as everyone looked at him. It was like he just announced he had cancer. 

 

He picked up the vial and looked at it. _Hmmm, it definitely looks different than before._

 

A tap on his shoulder got his attention. He turned around to find Sarah looking at him. “Are you okay?”

 

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I’m this close to figuring out this case.” He held his finger and thumb a little width apart.

 

“Oh, I mean after yesterday, I figured you would need a friendly face.”

 

“I’m fine. Nothing happened. Just the captain making snarky comments about my relationship.” Barry rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry that he did that. But I wanted you to know that it means a lot to us that we’re so open about your relationship, it means we can be too. Or, well, whats left of us.”

 

Barry frowned and turned to Sarah. She was right. When _was_ the last time there had been someone here that was openly gay. He remembered reading about a new captain or sergeant that had been in the news a town over, but he couldn’t remember anything else recently.

 

_Damn_. 

 

Barry smiled at her and said “Of course, Sarah. I hope that soon everyone here is comfortable enough be themselves, because work should not be a place where you have to hide relationships.”

 

“You really are the best Barry. Hal is lucky to have you.”

 

“Doesn’t he know it.” Barry laughed.

 

He looked at the paper and his mind drifted off to what had happened the night before, after Bruce had left. 

 

* * *

 

_“Oh, is this your fiancé?” The captains come slowly faded as her turned around. “Well…much more different than I was expecting.”_

 

_Barry forced a smile. “Yes, well I figured now would be the perfect time to introduce you what with Hal going to back to the Corps soon.”_

 

_He saw how the captain straightened up, and held out a hand. “Pleasure to meet you sir.”_

 

_Hal stuck out his hand. “Major Hal Jordan at your service.”_

 

_Barry saw a glint of satisfaction of Hal’s eyes, he had to resist smirking._

 

_“Anyways, this is my_ _wife_ _, Janet.”The captain motioned to the woman next to him._

 

_They noticed the stressed undertone of the word ‘wife’._

 

_Barry frowned and looked to Hal, to say ‘I do not like this guy, and what he is implying.’_

 

_‘It was one thing to imply and another to be stared right in the face with.’_

 

_“Hello, nice to meet you. This is Hal, I presume?” She smiled politely at Hal._

 

_“Well, hello ma’m.” Hal gave a 1000 watt smile._

 

_She smiled back and pointed to the drinks area, where Bruce was stationed. “Why don’t you walk me over there, and let these teo talk, hmm?”_

 

_“It would be my pleasure.”_

 

_They walked over leaving Barry alone with his captain._

 

_“So, what do your parents think of this?” The captain pointed to Hal walking with his wife._

 

_Barry flinched and the captain raised an eye brow. “My mother was murdered when I was 11, and my father was framed for it, so to be completely honest, I have no clue. But if they were here, I’m sure they would be fine.”_

 

_The captain turned pale. (Coming from a small town in Maine they didn’t really get outside news, so the captain had no idea of his faux-pas.)_

 

_“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear.” The captain looked around for a way to escape the conversation._

 

 _'At least one good thing came from this,' Barry thought 'I_ _made the_ _captain_ _feel uncomfortable.'_

 

_“So, how long have you been together?”_

 

_“A couple of years. I had just broken up with my girlfriend Iris, and I was pretty upset, so he and our mutual friends came over to cheer me up, and from there itjust kind of escalated. A little bit later, he asked me out and I said yes.”_

 

_“Oh. Well, its a shame you broke up with your girlfriend. I know Iris, as she has done stories own me and the department, so I can’t believe you broke up with her.” The captain said, looking to his wife again._

 

_“Well, she broke up with me, but thanks I guess.”_

 

_“Oh, was it because of…” he pointed to Hal._

 

_“No, family issues.”_

 

_“Oh.”_

 

_The silence lasted until the captain turned to Bruce Wayne._

 

_“So you know Bruce Wayne?”_

 

_“Through a mutual friend of Iris’.” He didn’t bother to elaborate and watched as the captain floundered. “As great as this conversation has been captain, I need to go fetch Hal, I have somemore rounds to make.”_

 

_He walked away, going towards Hal._

 

_He really hated his captain._

 

* * *

 

“So, you see, that’s why we need to install a hockey table.” Green Arrow concluded.

 

“Flash why did you not tell us of your impending nuptials to Green Lantern?” J’onn said to Barry.

 

Barry whipped around to J’onn. “How did you know that? Were you snooping in my head?”

 

“No, your thoughts are very loud.” J’onn frowned, offended that someone would suggest him rooting through peoples minds.

 

Suddenly a flurry of response form the other members.

 

“Congratulations Flash.” Batman.

 

“Nice. I get to be the best man, right? Since Hal is the groom?” Green Arrow.

 

“I’m happy for you Barry.” Superman.

 

“A great union indeed.” Diana.

 

“Yes. Hal and I are getting married soon. Yes Ollie, you can be Hal’s best man. Thank you Clark, and Diana.” Barry sighed. 

 

“Yep, me and and the Flash, getting married, who’d of thought?” Hal smirked.

 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Everyone. As soon as you met Barry you were head over heels.” 

 

Hal awkwardly looked away. “Yeah, ha ha.”

 

“Anyway. Is there anything else we needed to discuss? Hal and I have some important pre-marriage stuff to do.” 

 

“Of course. We are done. Meeting adjourned.”

 

Everyone left the room and Hal walked with him, until Barry froze in the middle of the hallway.

 

“I forgot my phone.” 

 

“Really?” Hal gave him a look. “Fine, I’ll wait for you. See you in a few seconds.”

 

Barry smirked. “Back in a flash.”

 

He saw Hal roll his eyes and Barry ran back to the meeting room.

 

As he was about to walk in he heard Clark in there.

 

“Bruce. Come on, just admit it.”

 

“I will do no such thing.”

 

“Bruce.”

 

“Clark.” 

 

A pause, then…”Bruce, you have to admit it. I’m right.” 

 

“I don’t have to do anything.”

 

“And you wonder why none of your kids listen to you." Clark shook his head and laughed.

 

“Sure.” He heard a shuffling sound signifying them about to leave, which meant he could grab his phone. “Now, let’s go we have monitor duty.”

 

As they walked out the other door, Barry caught a hint of emotion on Batman’s face, which was usually emotionless or with flat affect. 

 

He had seen that face before. He knew what it meant.

 

_We have a serious problem on our hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented & subscribed! i appreciate it and it motivates me to write and update quicker! Also, you can check out my second story in which the batfam goes to Disney (ft amnesiac Dick Grayson)! 
> 
> You can find me on [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	4. The problem with love is I'm blinded by it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry struggles with a case and Hal asks an important question. Also, a move is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have no impulse control. I know you all hate that I update almost everyday, but when I get bored I write. Because of the double update yesterday (or two days ago by the time this is posted) this is a short chapter. Not much plot happens here, sorry. Please enjoy anyways! :) Don't forget to comment and subscribe.

“You have got to be kidding me.” A voice rang from down the stairs.

 

Barry frowned and went to look and see what happened.

 

“Like I told the other one, just don’t flaunt it, and maybe you wouldn’t get hurt.”

 

Another exclamation of anger. “People are dying and you aren’t even trying to fix it.”

 

“That is simply not true. We are trying our hardest to catch this man.”

 

“If that were true maybe he would’ve been caught by now, _sir._ ” The voiced hissed the ‘sir’ like an insult.

 

Barry saw the kid huff and walk off.

 

The detective rolled his eyes. “Kids these days, no respect.”

 

* * *

 

_It started off like any normal case. Or, as normal as any case could be._

 

_First it was men, all between the ages of 15-25. All races, all different looks. Nothing connected them._

 

_Then it was woman between the ages of 18-25. Same victimology as the others. No connection between them._

 

_It had been three months and no one was any closer to figuringit out._

 

_Barry was stressed, as the Flash it was his responsibility to keep criminal scum out of Central City. But he couldn’t find this guy, and it was driving him nuts._

 

_What good was he as a superhero if he couldn’t protect his city against such evil._

 

* * *

 

_“_ Barry we have a problem.” Hal said as he meet up with him at the diner. He took off his flight jacket and set it down on the chair.

 

He felt hi heart stop. “What?” 

 

“I don’t live with you. If this marriage is going to work, I need to live with you. Somehow, people buy that we are a couple, and if we want to keep this up, I need to be living with you.”

 

Barry frowned. “You’re right. I only have one bedroom though, so you’ll have to sleep with me.”

 

Hal smirked. “Let’s save that for the wedding night, huh?”

 

Barry swatted him on the shoulder.“Not like that, idiot. But we can do that this evening. I have plans with Clark later.” 

 

Hal looked at the menu. “What’s been up with him lately? He’s been acting very odd.”

 

Barry thought back to his conversation with Clark the other day. “Yeah, I think he’s having relationship problems.” 

 

“Considering who he’s dealing with, I don’t blame him.” 

 

“Yeah…I guess.” Barry had met Lois once when her and Iris were still dating. She was a force of nature, but he didn’t think she would be _that_ difficult to deal with. 

 

They made simple conversation during the meal, paid, and walked outside.

 

“Anyway, I’ll see you later?” Hal said.

 

“Yeah, later tonight. See you later babe.” Barry gave him a quick peck.

 

Hall looked at him. Barry rolled his eyes. “We need to practice intimacy for this to work. No one will believe we are a couple if we don’t have some casual affection between us, Hal.”

 

“Oh, right, yeah.” He shook his head and smiled. “Later, Barry.”

 

Barry looked around the alley to make sure no one was there before sprinting off to Metropolis to meet Clark.

 

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the lovely reviews and they definitely motivate me to keep posting because i really like reading your reviews! :) Don't forget to comment and subscribe, and you can find me on [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	5. Nobody said it'd be easy (they knew was rough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry deals with his relationship going public, finally closes a case (with Batman's help) and meets Wally (and Iris appears!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally over my writer's block and have a clear idea where this is going. Hopefully! Anyway, please enjoy 1500+ words of angst.

_12/1_

_  
Work has been annoying lately. The captain has been giving me the short end of the stick. All legally allowed things, he makes sure not to veer into illegal territory so I can’t report him just yet._

 

_So petty things and annoyances, bui nothing hostile. Yet._

 

_Things are going good with Hal, but this case is slow going. We are no closer to finding the killer, and worse yet, we can’t warn the public. The captain says he doesn’t want to ‘cause a panic’, but I know it’s really because all of the victims were part of the lgbt community._

 

_This is so frustrating, and I’m reaching the end of rope soon. I can only hope this all pays off in the end._

 

_With Christmas coming up, one tries to be hopeful in the spirit of the season. But it does not always work out._

 

Barry put down his pencil and hid the notebook under the mattress. Hal was long gone, an early morning shift at Ferris Air. He ran a hand through his hair to try and relieve some frustration.

 

Maybe a run will clear his head.

 

* * *

 

“Allen, get over here. I need you to run this to the unit over in Keystone.” The head lab tech said to him.

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“Because no one else can do it, so go. Also, this stuff is classified, it can not be mailed.” The lab tech turned

 

“That is like an hour drive.”

 

“Well, Then you better get moving.”

 

He grabbed the package from his hands forcefully and scowled. “Fine, I’ll go right now.”

 

He glared at the package and muttered angrily.

 

_Annoyances indeed._

 

* * *

 

It started off with little things after the fundraiser. Stuff went missing, he was called in more, even if not really needed. Stuff like that. Nothing big, or extremely offensive. It was annoying, but not crossing the realms of illegality.

 

But it was _so_ annoying.

 

“So, just minor things, huh?” Hal said as he sat down at the kitchen counter to to eat the meal of spaghetti he had. 

 

“Yeah. But, wow, it is so annoying to have to spend ten or twenty minutes trying to find stuff that people had ‘borrowed’ and forgot to give back until I ask.” Barry said, twirling the spaghetti he had on his fork.

 

“Wow, that sucks. I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah, but at least we rattled the captain huh?”

 

“Yeah at least.”

 

Barry sighed and looked at his food.

 

* * *

 

Then it translated to simple jokes and teasing. And then to more offensive jokes, to which the captain wouldn’t try very hard to stop them. he’d give a weak reprimand and walk away, enough to cover his liability. 

 

“I’m sorry this is happening, Barry.” Sarah touched a hand on his shoulder, outside the lab. “I’ve gotten my fair share of jeers, and it’s terrible, but you just have to grin and bare it.”

 

Barry frowned. “But it’s not right. The captain should be doing something.” 

 

“I know, but he doesn’t care, You know he does enough to cover himself and not much more.”

 

“Yeah. Not to mention the whole murder press release he isn’t doing.” She frowned. “Three people have quit this week.”

 

“Why?”

 

“The liaisons keep saying we need to spread awareness, but the captain maintains that he doesn’t want to spread panic, meanwhile more and more each day kids are dying.” Sarah frowns down at her phone.

 

“I know.” He rubbed his head. He still couldn’t figure out the killer. 

 

_Maybe I should tell Bruce, he’d probably be able to help me figure this out._

 

* * *

 

So at the next league meeting he did. About five minutes after the meeting was over, he went up to Bruce, who was in a deep discussion with Clark, to ask for help.

 

“And I’m saying that-Oh hey Barry what did you need?” Clark turned to him.

 

“I need to talk to Bruce.” He pointed at the aformentioned person.

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll talk to you later Bruce.” Clark left the room. “Bye Barry.”

 

_“_ I need your help.” 

 

“I imagined. So what is the case you need help with? The serial killer running around in Central City perhaps?”

“Yes.” 

 

“Send me the files.” With that, Bruce turned, his cape swishing around as he walked.

 

Barry felt happier, or at least not greviously unhappy, for the first time in that last few weeks, ever since the whole fiasco started.

 

* * *

 

_12/20_

 

_The past few weeks have been not that great. On the bright side, the killer was caught, and the captain didn’t end up having to send out a press release. The commissioner didn’t agree with that and told him to warn everyone next time, regardless of the panic. “People have the right be informed about their own safety.” She said,_

 

_Smart lady._

 

_It’s gotten worse. Hal has told me to tell someone,but who could I tell? What evidence do I have? How can I prove it?_

 

_It’s getting close to Christmas and I just can’t muster up the spirit. I still need to go shopping maybe Iris will want to go._

 

_I’ll ask her. I haven’t seen her in a while, since she’s been tied up on family drama._

 

* * *

 

“Iris! It’s been so long. I missed you. Has everything worked out with your family?” Barry asked, hugging her. 

 

“Yes. Barry this is my nephew, Wally. Wally say hi to Barry.”

 

Barry turned to notice a young red headed boy that looked sort of similar to Iris. He was adorable. “HI, buddy. I’m Barry, nice to meet you.”

 

The kid shyly looked to him and said quietly, “Hello.’

 

Iris squatted down and said to him, “Wally, did you know Barry knows the Flash?”

 

Wally’s eyes widened. “No way! How!” He almost yells. Then turns to Iris. “Sorry fort shouting Aunt I.” 

 

Iris smiled, “It’s fine honey. I know how much you love the Flash.”

 

Barry squatted down as well. “He sometimes comes by the department to give us criminals.”

 

“No way! Tell me all about your visits! What was her like? Was he nice? I bet he was. He’s the best hero of the justice league.” Wally explains to Barry.

 

“How about we get lunch, and I can tell you all about the time the Flash defeated Mirror Master, Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang all in the same day, before getting ready to open his museum.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s awful, really. Remember Mary, my sister in law? And my brother? Well, turns out they had a kid, and that kid was Wally. They ended up doing a lot of things to the kid, that will probably mess him up for quite a while, but thankfully, I caught on to what was happening, and got the authorities involved. Now he’s mine, officially. I signed the forms yesterday declaring me his official guardian.”

 

“Jesus Iris, that’s awful.”

 

“Yeah. He’s much happier with me, I hope. But enough about that, tell me about your life.” She said, taking a sip of soda.

 

“Hal and I got engaged.” He said. 

 

Iris choked on her soda. Coughing it out she said, “What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Wow, finally. I thought you two would never get your head out of your asses. Congrats Barry.”

 

He didn’t have time to puzzle over that before Wally walked over from the playground, wanting to go home.

 

* * *

 

“I got you your present yesterday with Iris. So officially, I’m better than you, because you haven’t gotten my gift yet.” Barry said into the phone. 

 

“Sure, rub it in my face that you are prepared.”

 

“I will. Listen Sarah is walking towards me looking upset, so I have to go. See you at home?”

 

“Sure.”

 

He hung up man turned to Sarah.

 

“How could you Barry? Hal is a good guy and I can’t believe you would hurt him like that.” She looked annoyed at him.

 

“What are you talking about Sarah, I didn’t do anything?”

 

She huffed and walked away. “Sure.”

 

Barry frowned from that interaction.

 

All day people have been snickering and looking at him not very discreetly.he just didn’t understand. 

 

Until later. 

“Nice girl you had there, Allen. I was at the mall yesterday with my kid and was surprised that you were near her. Was that your guys’ kid. What would your fiancé think?” The guy snickered and walked off.

 

Then the captain.

 

“I see you took my advice and got back together with Iris. Even had a kid? You move fast Allen, Like I said, just a phase, huh?”

 

Barry turned to him. “Iris and I are friends. That kid was her nephew. We. Are. Not. Together.”

 

The captain smirked. “Sure, not yet.” And walks off, whistling,

 

Barry wants to scream.

 

* * *

 

It gets worse. He’s at the point where he is about to quit. It’s ridiculous. The jokes, the taunts the jeers, it's too much. The captain weakly tries to put a stop to it, enough to cover him if anyone tried to report him, but it's not enough. 

 

It's not. 

 

He goes and finally takes Hal’s advice, for once in his life. 

 

Maybe this will finally stop their arguing.

 

He clicks the website.

 

_U.S. Equal Opportunity Employee Commission_

 

**How to…**

 

**_> File a Charge of Employment Discrimination_ **


	6. It rattles my lungs, but my mind is tangled between your little flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives from other people in the department (+Hal) and the resolution of the filing from last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see the reactions to what happens at the end here, please leave a comment, I love them all and try to respond timely! Thank you to everyone who has already commented, left a kudos and subscribed! Also, let me know if you want this to turn into a series, I would even take prompts for them if you would like!
> 
> Now on to the story, please enjoy! :)

Sarah was worried about Barry. He had been so much more withdrawn in the past few weeks. She felt really bad for blowing up at him, but she didn’t want to see another relationship ruined by cheating.

 

Not again.

 

Her phone rang, and she looked at it. It was her wife. 

 

“Hey honey, when will you be home tonight? I have a great idea for dinner.” 

 

“Im leaving now.” She smiled. “I’ll call you when I’m the freeway.” 

 

“Sounds good, love you.”

 

She clocked off the phone and walked by Barry’s lab. He was sitting in front of the computer, blankly staring at something.

 

He seemed lost in a fog of sadness, wrapping around him like a vice.

 

She walked over to him. “Barry, you okay?” She frowned, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

 

He took his attention away from the computer, clicking out of the screen. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just working. Didi you need something?” He looked to her.

 

“No, I just saw you in here, and you looked very unhappy.”

 

He then gave a smile that barely reached his eyes. “I’m fine. Don’t worry Sarah. Besides, I’m sure your wife is worried for you.”

 

She gave a nod and walked out, still worrying over how empty he eyes looked when she left.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave had never actually met Barry, but did know about him. Word spread fast when at the banquet it was revealed he was engaged to man no less. The officers around him certainly had a lot to say, none very friendly.

 

He rubbed his eyes. He wished he could help with the shit show that was going on but he couldn’t. He couldn’t transfer again, it wasn’t possible. Especially after what had happened last time. 

 

He wanted to help and knew the pain Barry was going through, but he couldn’t go through it again. 

 

“Dave, what’s wrong, honey?” His mom put her hand on his. “Are you alright, you seem very down. Did that boy of yours break up with you? I know it’s been so hard since Diane.”

 

He smiled at her. “No, we’re fine. It’s just work things.”

 

“Well, stop thinking about that and eat some of this soup I made, ever since you moved out I hardly see you.”

 

He shook his head and laughed. “Ma, I just came over the other day.”

She tutted. “Not nearly enough.”

 

He laughed and shoved the burning anxiety about this whole situation down and focused on eating the food his mom made. 

 

He still felt like utter garbage though.

 

* * *

 

 

Hal had noticed in the past few weeks how drained Barry was looking. He looked exhausted, like he was about to drop dead. He didn’t say anything but he knew the real reason. The jerk of a captain was making everything worse. Not to mention the wedding-no the fake wedding. 

 

_Once Barry reports the captain and the others there will be no reason for them to pretend. It’ll be like it never happened, like these past few weeks didn’t exsist. We’ll go back to being friends, like we did before._

 

Hal felt his heart squeeze and his chest tighten. 

 

He shook off the impending anxiety about what comes after, and started thinking about what to make for dinner.

 

He picked up the phone and dialed Barry. 

 

“Hey, when will you be here, I’m trying to decide what to make for dinner.” He said as Barry picked up the phone.

 

“Whatever is fine. I should be done in about five minutes or so. I’ll let you know.” 

 

“Okay-“ he started to say before the line hung up on him.

 

_What was that all about._

 

Since Barry was going to be no help, he decided it himself. If Barry didn’t like it too bad, he had his chance.

 

_Spaghetti sounds good._

 

He looked through the fridge until he found everything he needed and focused on boiling the water and getting the sauce ready.

 

He rythmatically and unthinking made everything. And set out the plates, dished up food and waited for Barry to be home, which he said he would be no less than five minutes.

 

So he waited. And waited, and waited. And soon two hours passed. He sat there until the food went cold to the point of uneatable, got up, and stuck it in the fridge.

 

He threw the plates and silverware in the dishwasher and laid down on the couch.

 

Barry never came back. 

 

* * *

 

The captain looked uncomprehendingly at the agent in front of him.

 

“I what?” He looked at the papers again. And then at the commissioner,

 

“You heard me. You have ben caught breaking the law.” The agent said, “The report says-“

 

“I know what the report says. It’s just one person. How can you believe them over me?” He turned to the Commissioner.

 

“Because it was not just one person. It has been multiple people, but each time they quit before we could investigate. Thankfully, this employee has not.” The agent looked at the captain straight in the eyes, unflinching.

 

The captain turned away and cleared his throat. “Those employees left on their own good will. I-“

 

“Shut up. You know why we’re here. This has gone on long enough. The old commissioner was happy to let this slide. I, however, am not.” She turned him, and glared. “You are going to either a) give me your badge and resign with all your benefits, or b) I will fire you and you will get nothing. I will make sure of that.”

 

He looked at the Commissioner, her fierce dark eyes boring a whole in him. 

 

_I still can’t believe we have a woman as a Commissioner. How the times have changed._

 

“FIne. I’ll give my two weeks and resign, _Commissioner_.” He sneered, unhappy with the way things have gone. 

 

He turned to Allen, who had been quiet this entire time except to explain his case to the agent. “You won this time, but don’t expect it to be as easy next time. And all this over you having a man as a fiancé. If you had just been with Iris this wouldn’t have needed to happen.” The captain shook his head.

 

He saw Allen clench his fists. “No, all this happened because you were too bigoted to see anything other then the fact that I had a male fiancé. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

He got and walked out, after thanking the commissioner and the agent.

 

After all the approbate signings on the form, the agent left as well.

 

The Commissioner stood up. “I have to say that I am very disappointed. But at least I have a perfect replacement for you.” She smiled. “One I am sure you would hate.”

 

He frowned at her. “Who?”

 

Her lips curved into a smirk. “Well, you’ll just have see with the rest of the world. After all, I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

 

She laughed and walked out, leaving the captain with a forbidding sense of feeling. 


	7. He said, you better not leave me (this shit'll be fucked for days and weeks and months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding talks, relationship talks, and much more. (Plus flashbacks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch now people. Only three more chapters left, I almost can't believe it! Also, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not.

_Barry smirked at Hal. “Are you sure this is isn’t moving to fast? Am I going to wake up and realize you because this was too much commitment?”_

 

_Hal turned to him, a serious look on his face. “I would never do that to you Barry, you are my best friend.”_

 

_Barry smiled at him. “I know Hal, I’m just giving you a hard time. As your fiancé, I can do that.”_

 

_Hal ignored the warm space in his chest when Barry said this like that. “You mean even more than you do now?”_

 

_Barry laughed. “Yes. Expect it twice as much.”_

 

_Hal rolled his eyes. “Of course. You always have to have a laugh at my expense. Now, can we finish up moving me in, and then order some food?”_

 

_“I thought you’d never ask.”_

 

* * *

 

Barry looked at Hal sitting across from him in the meeting. Hal had been strangely quiet the past few days, but then his own behavior had not been stellar either. Things had been getting worse at the department, but thankfully, he had filed and gotten that over with. Now all he had to do was tell Hal.

 

Of course, that meant the reason for the relationship, the whole reason it existed, would be over. And he felt a bit reluctant to say anything because of this fact. But the had too.

 

“Flash, pay attention. I know you have a lot going on right now, but this is important.” Batman broke his attention.

 

“Sorry Bats, lot on my mind.” Barry gave him his signature smile. 

 

“Oh, right, the wedding.” Green arrow piped up. “How’s it going Hal?”

 

“Fine. We still have a lot to plan and not a lot of time.” Hal turned to Oliver. “Although it would help if Barry was ever actually home to begin with.” 

 

Barry felt his hackles rise.”I’ve been busy. I can’t spend all my time at home like you Hal.”

 

Hal muttered a ‘whatever’, and turned to Batman. “So, tell me more about the invasion force.”

 

Every looked to him confused like the hadn’t just witnessed something close to a couples’ spat. Batman ignored the tension in the room and continued on with his speech.

Once the meeting was done, Hal was the first one to leave. 

 

* * *

 

“So, how was work?” Hal said, taking a bite of his dinner. 

 

“It was fine. Lots of samples to analyze. Kept me very busy. Then I had to patrol, so that took a while.”

 

“Fun.” 

 

Silence, the only sound a fork scraping against the plate.

 

“Hal I’m sorry about the other day. I was just worked up and unfairly took my frustration out on you.” Barry turned to look at Hal.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“How was work for you?” 

 

“Good. I test flew some new models today and we got the contracts, so Carol and I went out for drinks to celebrate.”

 

Barry ignored the gaping hole of jealousy that sentence provided him. It would not do to show the ugly green monster in this already tense situation.

 

“Good.” Barry took a deep breathe.He needed to tell Hal now, since the whole reason they were together was actually gone. “Listen I need to tell you something.”

 

“I-“ he got no further than that, when the television showed the commotion the rouges were making over at Central City Bank. “Have to go, we’ll finish this conversation later.”

 

He sped out of the room, leaving his empty plate behind missing Hal’s muttered “Sure we will.’

 

* * *

 

_“So Barry, tell me. What are your wedding plans? Anything exciting?” Diana said, looking to Clark who was sitting next to them frowning at his phone._

 

_“No.” He scrambled to think of something believable to say. “Pretty much basic wedding things. I am looking forward to the cake tasting though.” He winks at her as she laughs._

 

_“Of course you are. Well it has been great having lunch together. I feel like we haven’t seen you much lately.”_

_“Yeah, things at the station had been getting kinda annoying since the gala a few days ago, but nothing I can’t handle. Also, Hal is going to move in soon, so we’ll see how that works.”_

 

_“Well, I hope it all goes well, and I expect a wedding invitation. I want to take Steve to the wedding, and I have mentioned it to him before, so do not make me look a fool Barry.”_

 

_Barry shook his head. “No one could ever make you look a fool Diana. You are goddess among man.”_

 

_She smiled and gave him a warm hug. “Maybe Clark could learn a thing or two from you Barry.”_

 

_Barry frowned at her. “What?”_

 

_She just winked and said, “Goodbye Barry. Maybe try and get Clark off his phone for more than a minute.”_

 

_Barry looked confused at her, and shook his head. “So, Clark, any idea what that was about?”_

 

_“Probably Bruce.” He muttered distractedly._

 

_A few seconds passed. Barry continued to look at Clark not understanding what Bruce had to do anything with this conversation and Clark slowly looked up, worired._

 

_“He’s going to to kill me.”_

 

_“Nah, Batman doesn’t kill.”_

 

_Clark frowned at him. “I know, but he definitely can do worse than killing.”_

 

_“Please, he is practically in love with you.” Barry rolled his eyes and slapped his hands over his mouth._

 

_“You knew?!?”_

 

_“Not that you were doing whatever is it you were doing. But I saw his face, and trust me I know what a man in love looks like.”_

 

_“Yeah…” Clark sighed._

 

_“Cheer up Clark. At least he’s not Lex Luthor.”_

 

_Clark started laughing really hard. “Thank god, huh?”_

 

* * *

 

Finally with a spare moment, Barry was able to pull Hal aside.

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

“So you say, but I have yet to see that it’s actually true.” 

 

Barry frowned. “What is your problem lately?”

 

“Nothing, I have no problem.”

 

“Really, because it seems like you do. You have unnecessarily hostile lately. And I have no idea why.”

 

_I could give you a few reasons._ Hal wanted to say. _Actually I could give you a lot of reasons, and all of them start with you and end with me falling to hard into this fantasy._

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way. But I have monitor duty now, so as much as I would like to chat, I can’t. Batman will tan my hide if I’m late again.’

 

Barry paused. “You have monitor duty with Batman? I thought after the last time you were put together, that was the end of it.”

 

“Guess not. I’ll see you at home later if I don’t decide to sleep here.” Hal walked away.

 

Barry felt like there was a massive problem in front of them and he didn’t know how to fix it.

 

* * *

 

Hal sighed as he sat down next to his coworker. He looked blankly at the screens and couldn’t wait to immerse himself in the mind numbingly boring job of monitor duty,

 

After the third or so sigh, Bruce had enough.“Lantern, I know somethings bothering you. Get it off your chest and then we can continue on in silence.”

 

“It’s Barry.” 

 

“i gathered.”

 

Hal couldn’t reveal the actual problem he had, so he went with a version of the truth. “I just…he’s never home any more. He’s always busy, and It…bothers me that he doens’t even tell me.”

 

“That’s what you get when you are with a person who cares very deeply about their job. Nd helping people no matter what, even of you tell them not to just go barreling into danger even though they cant really get hurt.” He muttered. 

 

Hal laughed. “Looks like we both have relationship problems, huh?”

 

Bruce looked to him and frowned. “I guess so.” He looked like he bit into a lemon.

 

“Don’t look so happy, it could be worse.”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes and Hal laughed, not feeling the dark cloud fo unhappiness that had taken root in him.

 

Brooding was best left to Batman. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hal frowned. He had a feeling that this conversation wouldn’t go well. But it had to be done. He learned through the grapevine (well, really only through Sarah) that the captain retired. Which means that the whole reason this relationship existed was over. 

 

They needed to have a clean break up. Hal pushed the memory of him moving in and the good few weeks before it got to this point. It was only natural at this point in their (fake) relationship that this happen.

 

They needed a convincing story. _I can always just blame it on myself, I’m sure other won’t have trouble believing my inability to commit and settle down, even if it’s not the case._

 

Hal heard the apartment door open, and took a deep breathe. He needed to steel himself for this conversation ahead.

 

He saw Barry enter the room, gestured for him to sit down at the table and began to to speak.

 

“I think we need to break up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and please leave a comment letting me know what you think! You can also find me [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	8. So, he put his heart in a bag (he wouldn't ask for it back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry deals with post break up life. Also, Captain Singh, Wally, Iris, Diana and Clark appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it may seem like so in this chapter, Barry and Iris will not become a couple. Strictly friends, no feelings for each other except friendship. Also, this is another chapter of angst (and we have have Hal dealing (or not dealing) with the break up in the next chapter!)

_“I think we need to break up.”_ The words swirling around Barry’s head. Every day he heard it and it was torture. Deep down he had known this is how it would end. There was only one way. _Doesn’t mean it hurt any less._

 

He drummed the pencil in his hand, staring at the stacks of paperwork in front of him. The new captain was announced today. David Singh was the commissioner’s choice. Barry felt his smile widen just a bit as he remembered the newspaper article he had read involving him. 

 

At least _some_ things were looking up. 

 

He sighed loudly as someone walked in. He turned to look and saw Sarah walking up to him, looking both sheepish and upset. She hadn’t talked to him much, since the “scandal” with Iris broke. 

 

He should catch up with her, and see how Wally is. 

 

“Barry, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Sarah sighed and looked at him. “I should have given you a chance to explain. I honestly don’t know what came over me.” 

 

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t, but he’d get over it. “I understand.” 

 

“Thank god. Hal told me you would understand, but I was still worried.” 

 

“Hal told you to talk to me?”

 

“Yeah, a few days ago.”

 

“Oh.” He turned back to his paper. “He never told me.”

 

She noticed his sober attitude and sat down next to him instead of awkwardly hovering around his desk.

 

“Did something happened between you two?” 

 

“We broke up yesterday. The engagement Is off.” 

 

“What happened?”

 

_The captain got fired, so we ended our fake relationship, even though it wasn’t really fake, at least not for me_. Is not what he could say, so he went with the next best option. He lied. Sort of.

 

“It just didn’t work out, in the end.”

 

“Oh Barry, I’m so sorry. I know you loved him.”

 

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath, feeling his chest compress, like someone was pushing down as hard as they could, leaving it difficult to breathe. “I did.”

 

* * *

 

_“I think we should break up.” Hal says, sitting at the kitchen table._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“I said, I think we should break up.”_

 

_“Oh.”_

 

_“We can blame it on my inability to commit. I mean, just ask Carol.” Hal shrugged._

 

_‘How can he seem so nonchalant about this?’ Barry thought. ‘These last few weeks…I thought, well, doesn’t matter now, does it?’_

 

_“Yeah, sure.” He muttered. “Are you going to move out?”_

 

_“Nah, I have to go off world for a few weeks, since the guardians asked me last time I was there, so it wouldn’t make sense to get a place when I won’t even be planet side for a while.”_

 

_“Where you even going to tell me? That you were leaving?”_

 

_“I didn’t really see how it was your business, so no. I would have just left a note or something.”_

 

_“I can’t believe you. You would leave? Just like that? And not even have the decency to tell me.”_

 

_“Barry, calm down. It’s not like we were actually engaged, remember? I don’t need to fill you in on every moment in my life.”_

 

_Barry looked like he had bitten into a lemon. He put his bag down. “You’re right. We aren’tengaged.”_

 

_He turned around and started to walk out the door, which prompted Hal to ask him where he was going, as he had just gotten home from work._

 

_“I don’t need to fill you in on everything in my life Hal. But if you must know, I’m going on a run. I want to be alone.”_

 

_“Why are you acting so weird? I thought you’d be happy?” Hal frowned._

 

_“I am happy.” He walked out the door,_ _grabbed the ring on his finger and threw it on the table._ _“If you do decide to even bother saying good bye to me, let me know and I’ll be around.”_

 

_He got out of the apartment and took off at a sprint. Hoping if he ran fast enough, he’d outrun the thoughts buzzing around in his head..._

 

* * *

 

Barry looked at Iris. “You want me to do _what_?” 

 

“Please Barry, it be so helpful if you could. I would really appreciate it.”

 

“I guess I can. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

 

“And what is Hal’s opinion on this?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, considering we are no longer together.”

 

That made Iris turn away from watching Wally jumping on the playground at the park. “I’m sorry, I could have sworn you just said you and Hal broke up.”

 

“I did. It happened a few days ago.”

 

“What happened.” Iris didn’t phrase it like a question, expecting an explanation.

 

“I really don’t want to talk about it Iris. I will agree to the favor one hundred percent, if I don’t have to talk about this.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Fine. I know Wally likes you, so maybe you could bring him around work, or hang out in your apartment?”

 

“Alright.” 

 

And so began him “sharing custody” of Wally. He babysat him a couple days a week, on the days he had off, as it was different for Iris. The days he had to work, she had off, so they could easily switch Wally over to the other.

 

Soon they both stayed over often, until one day when all three of them were at a picnic at the park. He had really enjoyed Iris’ company the last few weeks, as she had been such a supportive friend in helping him have a shoulder to cry on, both metaphorically and literally.

 

“It’s ridiculous. The rent is already very high, and they are making it even higher. I can barely afford rent every month.” 

 

“Why don’t you live with me?” He blurted out, having the thought pop into his mind.

 

“Barry, you know we aren’t dating anymore right?” She lifted an eye brow. “We may ‘share custody’ ” she made air quotes around ‘share custody, “But we aren’t like, together or anything. We broke up, remember?”

 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Of course I know that. I don’t mean it like _that_.”

 

“Then how do you mean it?”

 

“I mean, like friends. Strictly platonic, I promise. It would be easier for babysitting Wally,that way we we don’t have to cart him around from place to place.”

 

“Alright. My lease is up in a few days, and I’ll let them know I’m not renewing.” But she looked him directly in the eyes. “No funny business though.”

 

“Of course not.” He smiled.

 

* * *

 

He knocked on the captain’s door. “Hey Captain Singh, how are you? Are you busy?”

 

“I’m good Allen, yourself? And no, come on in.” Singh looked at his salad disdainfully, and pushed it aside.

 

Barry raised an eyebrow at his choice of lunch and asked, “Going vegan or something?”

 

“No. My husband wants me to eat healthier, so he started us both on a ‘health cleanse’ and it is really something awful.”

 

“Yeah, my ex-fiancé Hal” Barry took small pause, as the pain in chest was still there but has lessened over the past month, “used to eat junk food and candy like he had been starving for so long and now he finally has food again.”

 

The captain, bless him, didn’t respond to the “ex-fiancé” part of the statement. “Ah, well, partners and their crazy eating habits, what can you do?”

 

Barry shrugged and agreed. “Anyway, I just wanted to talk you about a day off in about two weeks. It’s my nephew’s birthday and I wanted to take him somewhere special.”

 

“Of course, just put it int he computer and I’ll approve it when I have the chance, I’ll make sure Sarah is covering you.”

 

“Thanks Captain Singh, I appreciate it.” 

 

“No problem.” The captain pucks his salad up again and makes a face. “Oh and Allen? I’m sorry it didn’t work out with your fiancé Hal, breaking up with a man, or anyone really, you love is really difficult and I’ m sorry it came to that.”

 

Barry grabbed the door handle, pushed the door open and said “Me too.” before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

“ _You’re_ the Flash?” Wally gasped. “No way!”

 

“Yes. But it’s a secret Wally, no one can know.”

 

“Does Aunt Iris know?”

 

“Of course she does, you think I could have hid it from her?” Barry laughed.

 

“No, probably not.” With stars in his eyes, Wally asked him all about the Flash and how he became the Flash, why he decided to become a superhero, and does that mean he can be introduced to the rest of the Justice League?

 

In hind sight, Barry should have known it would come to this. Wally was always very smart, and Barry admits he definitely should have hid that book better, but now he has no choice but to train this kid to use his powers.

 

On a whim he notices it’s been three months since the break up and even though his life has gotten so much more difficult, he still wishes Hal were here. Or at the very least, not always on his mind.

 

* * *

 

Another month or so goes by, and the Justice League learns the Lantern Corp is in disarray, and Hal will be gone even longer than he already has been. A few days after the message sent by Hal and the other Green Lanterns, he is with Clark and Diana (along with Iris and Wally, who are playing at the park.)

 

“So how are you Barry? I feel like a bad friend, haven’t talked out you in a while. I’ve been wrapped up in my own relationship drama.” Clark said, taking a sip of iced tea from the cup.

 

Barry also poured himself a cup with the pitcher on the table. “I’m not great, but at least it’s better than before.”

 

“I’m sorry Barry. But you are strong and will pull through. I believe in you.” Diana did to him.

 

“Thanks Diana, I appreciate it. It means a lot.”

 

Diana smiled and nodded. “So Clark, tell me about your relationship troubles.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes and muttered, “Where to even start?”

 

“How about the beginning? I’ve heard a ru or that’s where most things start.” Barry said, taking another sip of his iced tea.

 

“Mmm, sure, so funny.” Clark sighed. “It all started with a ten year old kid being dropped on Bruce’s doorstep….”

 

A bit away from the others, a figure looked upon the scene with utter longing. He walked as the red haired woman and the red haired child walked over to the blonde man and sat down as she started laughing and hitting the man’s shoulder.The figure sighed and began slowly walking away, leaving a faint green glow behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers and please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. :)
> 
> [on tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	9. He didn't want him to cry (he didn't want to be sad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal reflects on the break up, and he and Barry have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it, only one chapter left! Well, the plot is wrapped up in this chapter, and the next chapter is just going to be an epilogue. Please let me know if you want this to become a series with one shots following this story, or if it should end here! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and subscribed, it means a lot!

Hal sighs, drumming his hands on the table. He had been in space for about three months and and it seemed like he wasn’t going home anytime soon. What with Sinestro betraying the Green Lantern Corps, he wasn’t going to be able to leave until everything got settled. 

 

He had just gotten back from his mission and was about to leave when everything went to hell in a hand-basket.

 

He wanted to go back and apologize to Barry, for what he did, but he had no idea when he would be able to go back to Earth. After Sinestro left the Corps in shambles with his betrayal, along with taking a few others, the Guardians were limiting the comings and going of everyone in the Corps, as well as screening the current members to see if they had any idea this was coming. Two months later, and everyone was still picking up the pieces.

 

Hal should have known. Sinestro had been acting weird in the month leading up to his betrayal. Talking about how _fear is what motivates people, it make people do things, it’s the only way people will listen to you, if they fear you. As a lantern we have unimaginable power at our grasp and yet we do nothing with it, except protect people who couldn’t care less._

 

Hal sighed and put his head in his hands. 

 

Just another thing he screwed up lately.

 

* * *

 

_“I think we should break up.” He says, sitting at the kitchen table. He had come to that decision, as hard as it was, but it was time._

 

_He had let this charade gone on long enough, he had indulged himself far too long, and it was time to stop._

 

_“What?” Barry’s shocked face made him look at the door behind, and take a breath._

 

_He looked into Barry’s eyes. “I said, I think we should break up.”_

 

_Barry’s face fell. “Oh.”_

 

_“We can blame it on my inability to commit. I mean, just ask Carol.” Hal shrugged, trying to pretend this didn’t effect, like his heart wasn’t slowly being shattered._

 

_He watched Barry’s face go through a few emotions, anger, sadness, despair, before it smoothed into a blank slate of emotions._

 

_“Yeah, sure.” He muttered. “Are you going to move out?”_

 

_“Nah, I have to go off world for a few weeks, since the guardians asked me last time I was there, so it wouldn’t make sense to get a place when I won’t even be planet side for a while.” He looked at the door behind Barry, trying to get this done as quickly as possible. Like ripping off a bandaid, only way more painful._

 

_“Were you even going to tell me? That you were leaving?”_

 

_‘No, because this would have been much harder to do.’ Hal thought._

 

_“I didn’t really see how it was your business, so no. I would have just left a note or something.”_

 

_“I can’t believe you. You would leave? Just like that? And not even have the decency to tell me.”_

 

_‘Time to bring it home.’ He thought to himself. ‘Make sure he doesn’t want anything todo with you anymore.’ “Barry, calm down. It’s not like we were actually engaged, remember? I don’t need to fill you in on every moment in my life.”_

 

_Barry looked like he had bitten into a lemon. He put his bag down. “You’re right. We aren’tengaged.”_

 

_He turned around and started to walk out the door, which prompted Hal to ask him where he was going, as he had just gotten home from work._

 

_“I don’t need to fill you in on everything in my life, Hal. But if you must know, I’m going on a run. I want to be alone.”_

 

_“Why are you acting so weird? I thought you’d be happy?” Hal frowned._

 

_“I am happy.” He walked out the door, grabbed the ring on his finger and threw it on the table. “If you do decide to even bother saying good bye to me, let me know and I’ll be around.”_

 

* * *

 

Hal realizes he hasn’t notified the League and figures he should probably tell them. He pulls up a computer and calls them. (He has no idea how it works here, but he figures why look a gift horse in the mouth?)

 

“Lantern, care to share why you have been MIA for the past two months?” Batman glared as he accepted the call.

 

“First, I haven’t been MIA, I forgot to call. It’s been difficult considering that Sinestro, a former Green Lantern, decided green wan’t good enough, and became a Yellow Lantern, as forming the Sinestro Corp, trying to destroy the Green Lantern Corp. We’ve been picking up the pieces of that betrayal the last two months.” He said, glaring at Batman.

 

“How much longer will this take?” Batman said,

 

“I have no idea. Travel is very restricted right now. It might a week to a few months. Everything is still in shambles, even two months later.” He sighs.

 

“I see. Let us know when you can when you will be back. For now, focus on helping the Corp.”

 

Hal rolls his eyes. “Duh, Spooky. I’ll see you when I see you. I gotta go.” He pushes to end the call.

 

“Would you not like me to get Flash, I thought you would want to see him.”

 

Hal winced. “No. I’m good. I seriously have to go, the Guardians are calling another meeting.” 

 

He sees Barry walk into the room and hangs up right after that. 

 

His chest squeezes even tighter. 

 

* * *

 

He works and works, fixing up the Corp with the other Lanterns, and goes on missions. Fights Sinestro. Does everything he’s supposed and _finally_ he is able to go home, or what home is left, anyway. 

 

All these months away had given him perspective, which he desperately needed. It had been _years_ , and he needed to not only admit it to himself, but to Barry too. He had held in so long, suppressed it in his mind, and he needed to tell Barry the truth, if nothing else. 

 

He flew back to earth (after he fully charged his ring and checked in at the Watchtower when he arrived) and went to Barry’s apartment.He wasn’t there, although it had seemed he had gotten some roommates, because there was things not there before. 

 

He walked around and thought maybe Barry was at the park, as they had sat on the benches sometime. He saw Barry, along with Diana and Clark, all sitting at the picnic table. But before he could walk over, Iris West (and her son?) went over to Barry. She said something and hit Barry on the arm, and laughed.

 

He saw Barry and Iris smiling and decided that if Barry got together with his ex-girlfriend that was fine, he wasn’t going to interfere. He put on his ring and left quietly, heading to rent an apartment or at the very least a motel, before talking to Carol about his job. Luckily, she knew about his side-job and was very understanding. Carol was a great friend and an even better girlfriend, but he was the one who messed it up. 

 

Always had. 

 

* * *

 

A few days later and the League had a meeting to catch Hal up on what he had missed. As he walked in, Barry was talking to Clark about some kids science fair project and how it had gotten first place.

 

Batman cleared his throat and everyone had paid attention. 

 

“Now that everyone is here, let’s update Green Lantern on that he has missed.” 

 

Barry’s head whipped to see Hal leaning in the door frame. He walked in and sat down across from Diana, diagonal from Barry.

 

Hal spoke up. “Sorry I was gone for so long. Sinestro and his cronies really did a number on the Corps, so we had to help get everything running again, and the Guardians restricted travel, so I couldn’t leave to inform you.”

 

Batman nodded. “Understood.”

 

He saw Clark roll his eyes. “Of course you would take no communication as a non-issue, why am I not surprised.”

 

Hal frowned, _had he missed something there_?

 

“I’m saying it’s understandable that he couldn’t talk due to forces outside his control.” Batman glared at Superman.

 

“Whatever.” He waved his hand to show he didn’t care.

 

Pushing the weirdness of that encounter to the side he asked. “So, what did I miss?”

 

* * *

 

After the meeting, as he was leaving, Barry came up to him. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were back?”

 

“I saw you at the park a few days ago, with Clark and Diana. I was going to tell you then, but you seemed busy.”

“Hal-“

 

“No, I get it. It was stupid of me to come back and think it would go back to normal. Just give me a little bit, and I’ll adjust. I miss being your friend, and I get that that’s all I will be.”

 

He left, leaving a dumbfounded Barry in his wake.

 

* * *

 

_Hal sighed, he needed to do this before he left, so that Barry wasn’t taking the brunt of it anymore.He reached to knock the door, and the woman opened it. Hal remembered her being Sarah’s wife._

 

_“Hello, is Sarah there? I’m Hal, Barry’s fiancé.” He gave her his most charming smile._

 

_She looked at him with suspicion, closed the door and then opened it a few moments later._

 

_“You can come in, but no funny business, got it?” She pointed the knife she had in her hand from cooking, at him._

 

_“Of course.” He said, sitting down on the sofa._

 

_Sarah walked in moments later and sat down on the chair across from him. “Listen, Sarah, about Barry and Iris. It’s not what you think…”_

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Hal took a sip of his water, and opened the door. He looked at the person in front of his door, and frowned. “That water must have been spiked because there is no way you are actually here.”

 

“It’s really me, now sit down. I have something to say to you. And you’re going to listen.”

 

Hal waved his hand. “Tell me then.”

 

“I am not dating Iris. She and I ‘co-parent’ Wally, who is her nephew and has super speed like me. We share the apartment, because it’s easier to babysit Wally instead of driving him place to place.”

 

“Wait, go over that again. Wally has speed like you?”

 

“Yeah. He was smarter than I gave him credit for. He found the formula that made me the Flash a little bit after I told him, and then he became the flash I guess.”

 

“I see.” He looked at Barry. “So, you really aren’t with Iris then?”

 

“No.” He looked away. “Not with anyone. I still haven’t been able to date anyone after we broke up.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Hal, I’m going to say this once and if you don’t feel the same way, I understand, that’s fine. I feel like if I don’t say it now, then I never will.”

 

Hal turned to him. “What?”

 

“I love you, and I know you feel the same way.”

 

Hal dropped his glass, and it shattered on the floor, broken pieces skittering everywhere.

 

“What?” He whispered. _It can’t be true, this is can’t be happening._

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Do you mean it?” He looked away from the broken glass and to Barry,

 

Barry threw his arms up in exasperation. “Of course I mean it! I was miserable these past few months with out you. You were always on my mind and the first few days after you left I felt like I could hardly breathe.”

 

He opened his mouth and no words came out. Barry rolled his eyes and turned to leave. “Never mind, it was a mistake to come here. You obviously don’t feel the same.”

 

Hal unfroze and to prevent Barry from leaving, he blurted out “I’ve loved you ever since I met you. Well, not exactly when we meet, but a little while after. But then you were dating Iris and I couldn’t say anything. Then you broke up and later asked me to fake date you and how could I say to the thing I’ve wanted for so long, even if it wasn’t real. But it felt real, and I could feel myself starting to believe it, and it had gone too far, and I was sure you didn’t feel the same, so I had to leave, and cut ties, and make sure you did’t _actually_ miss me while I was gone.”

 

Barry looked impressed with his word vomit, as he had said quite an impressive amount of words in a short period or a non-speedster.

 

Barry sat down on the sofa very close to Hal. “So what do we do now?”

 

Hal shrugged. “Date for real, I guess? If you want too, that is.”

 

Barry smiled. “I would like that very much.” He leaned closer, close enough to kiss him. 

 

Hal leaned in and said “Me too.”

 

And then, _finally_ , they kissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)


	10. You're a doll (you are flawless)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue: featuring Hal and Barry planning the wedding for real, Hal learning about Clark's relationship drama with Bruce and the department handling things better than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the end! Thank you to everyone who has kudosed, commented, and subscribed to this story! I had a great time writing this and as always, let me know if you want more stories in this universe, I would be happy to write for it! You can always drop a line on [my tumblr](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/) or prompt me as well! 
> 
> Also, in one of their 'off' points, early in the relationship, Jon was born and somewhere along the others came along, don't look at the timeline too much, it makes sense in my head, lol.
> 
> Now, onto the epilogue. Enjoy! <3

Barry looked to Hal and smiled. “We’ve decided to actually get married this time. Unlike last time, which wasn’t real.“

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “It was fake? Well, damn, you should be actors then, because I wouldn’t have thought for a second you were faking.” He took a sip of his coffee, “Either of you.”

 

Hal felt his face getting warmer and turned away. Oliver rolled his eyes, and Barry laughed as he picked up a bag of chips from the Commissary. (Fully funded by Batman, of course.)

 

They took a seat and Barry, happily munching on chips, said “So, are they done fighting?”

 

Hal frowned. “Who?”

 

Barry turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Batman and Superman?”

 

He titled in his head in confusion. “What are they fighting about?”

 

That’s when both of them turned to him as Diana walked into the room. Barry waved her down and she sat down next to him.

 

“What is new with all of you?” She asked.

 

“Hal and I are getting married for real.”

 

“Hal doesn’t know, Diana. I think it’s because he’s been off world the past few moths, but even before then, I don’t know.” Oliver shook his head.

 

Diana raised an eyebrow. “You really didn’t know?”

 

Hal felt his frustration bubble. “About what?!?”

 

“Batman and Superman are…were…a thing?” Hal felt his brain go into critical meltdown as Barry spoke the words. “You actually didn’t know? How?”

 

“I don’t know!” Hal shouted, gaining the attention of the people around him. Once they realized he wan’t going to shout again, they turned back to their food, taking amongst their friends or people at the table.

 

“Wow, Hal. And they say _I’m_ unobservant.” Barry laughed. 

 

“Wait…why were they fighting?” He asked him.

 

Diana who had been giggling at Hal’s surprise, said “I guess it has something to do with a ten year old kid, and then Bruce not having time to have relationship. I don’t know, we only got a basic overview at the park the other day.”

 

Barry turned to Hal.”Speaking of park, I was curious of your living arrangements. Iris and Wally are living with me, as we moved Into a three bedroom apartment, did you want to move in or what?”

 

Hal smiled. “Of course I’ll move in. When we actually get married this time, I would like nothing better than to live with you.”

 

Barry beamed, secretly happy he wouldn’t have to move away from his nephew (who almost like a son) and best friend. 

 

“So you’ll actually be marrying this time?” She said casually.

 

“Wait, you knew?” Oliver frowned. 

 

“Yes, Barry told me a while ago that it was all a ploy. Batman knew the entire time though.”

 

A sudden flash of memory came to Barry. “ _That’s_ why he told us he hoped our plan wouldn’t effect the league. He knew it was fake.”

 

“Of course, are you surprised?” Diana laughed, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

 

“No.” Hal muttered. Just then, Clark entered the room, flanked by Batman. He turned around said something and pointed at him. Batman frowned, stood there for a few seconds and walked away.

 

Clark saw Diana and made a beeline for her. “Hey Diana.” 

 

She gave him a look as to say _what was that all about_?

 

“Batman is being…himself.”

 

“Of course he is.” Oliver rolled his eyes. “Bruce is an incredibly frustrating individual, cape or no cape.”

 

Clark sat down and said, “He wanted to ‘explain his actions’ to me, like I even care.” 

 

“What happened, exactly?” Hal said.

 

“He had a ten year kid dropped on his doorstep. After a few days, he decided it would be another one of the ‘off’ periods in our ‘on and off romance’ and decidedly broke up with me. Obviously, I wasn’t happy with that, and am now ignoring him.”

 

“Why was a kid dropped off on his doorstep?” Hal frowned.

 

“…Because it was his?”

 

“Is that the new Robin? 

 

“Yep.” Clark took a sigh. “We’ve been through so much together. Dick’s adoption, Jason’s death, Tim finding out our identities, even Cass and Duke joining the family. And _this_ what he ends our relationship for? Anyway, I have to pick up Jon, I promised all the kids I’d take them out flying. Kon finally got control of his TTK, so he wantedto celebrate.”

 

“Have fun.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Who knew planning a wedding would be this stressful?” Barry muttered as Iris laughed at him pouring over wedding catalogues.

 

“If you tell the companies it’s for a generic event, and don’t specify a wedding, you can probably save a bit of cash. My coworker did that when she got married, and said it worked like a charm.” She pulled out an ice tea from the fridge.

 

“Thanks for the information, then. I definitely don’t want to pay through the nose for that.”

 

“I thought Bruce was paying for it?”

 

Barry gave her a strange look. “Why would he do that?”

 

“Because Lois said that Clark told her that his wedding gift was to pay for it, or at least most of it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not? He already pays the rent here since he owns the complex.”

 

Barry’s eyes widen. “What? Since when.”

 

“Since we moved in?” She laughed. “Barry didn’t you notice we’ve never paid rent, and we’ve loved here three months already?”

 

“Oh wow, I didn’t even realize.”

 

He pulled out his phone to have strong words with Bruce about this.

 

* * *

 

Barry smiled at Hal. He walked into the police station and asked where his fiancé was. Next to him, Captain Singh raised an eye brow. “I see you reconciled.”

 

Barry smiled. “Yeah. It happened a few days ago.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Most of the coworkers that went along with the previous captain’s plan had transferred, or just quit in protest. It was a widely know secret that the captain had been forced into retirement, but no one could agree _how_ it happened, as there was many reasons.

 

Anyone who had stayed had been treated with the evil eye when they were about to say insensitive. Overall, everyone had been happier, and the department had a lighter feel. 

 

Barry was happy, and it made everything so much better. 

 

Barry saw a disheveled kid who looked like he had been in a fight as he walked down the stairs to Hal. The kid walked into the bull pen wringing his hands. 

 

“Hi, um, I’d like to report a crime?” He said, looking away. He had a nervous aura. 

 

“It’s okay. I’ll introduce to an officer. Dave, can you help this kid?” Barry said. Dave looked up and smiled a the kid, and nodding at Barry. They walked over to his desk. 

 

“What can I help you with?”

 

The kid went on detailing what had happened. “Alright, did you want to press charges?”

 

The kids face was shocked. “You…believe me?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“The last time my…friend was here he said you wouldn’t.”

 

“Well, considering we have new management, I like to think we’ve changed.” Dave smiled. “Especially for the better.”

 

Barry jabbed his thumb at Hal. “My fiancé’s is here, so I’m off. I’ll see you later.”

 

The kid followed him with his eyes and he could feel the shock and he leaned in and kissed his fiancé ‘hello’.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Ready for lunch?”

 

He smiled, love flowing from him (he was feeling cheesy, but he always was when he was with Hal.) 

 

“Do you even need to ask?”

 

He hoped all days were as good as this one, but with Hal, he didn’t even need to worry about it.

 

He had everything he needed with him, right here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos, or you find me [here](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thank you!
> 
> Edit 7/29/19: (sorry for the late thanks) thanks to everyone for reading and leaving such amazing comments! It really helped me and inspired me to write more of this story! ❤️


End file.
